


This is My Word, and My Word is the Law

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Bhavitavyam Universe [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Amarendra is back to Mahishmati with Devasena... but how does Sivagami react when she learns about these two being soulmates? How does she deal with clashing vows?Written from Sivagami's POV.This is a sequel of Bhavitavyam. I would recommend reading that before you read this piece.





	This is My Word, and My Word is the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiera94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera94/gifts), [Serenity_Hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Hime/gifts), [Nifflers_and_Crookshanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_and_Crookshanks/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to:
> 
> @Fiera94 (she wanted a Soulmates AU for this MiM);
> 
> @Serenity_Hime (she was eager to see Sivagami's reaction to Baahu and Deva being soulmates);
> 
> @Nifflers_and_Crookshanks (her series of encouraging comments is what honestly prompted me to sit up and finish writing this fic... so this is for her).
> 
> Would love to know your feedback :)

"The letter I shot off to you was decidedly rude, Rajamatha... I am sorry for my haughty words. Would you forgive me?"

I find the words of the Kuntala Princess as straightforward as her gait when she marched into the courtroom a few moments ago.

I have to admit that I like her no-added-sugar avatar, notwithstanding her scathing reply to my letter a few days ago (which had definitely enraged me).

"The attitude of the future daughter-in-law of Mahishmati is a pleasure to behold," I confess with an amicable smile, descending from the high platform to stand beside her for a detailed inspection of the bride-to-be.

Wait, WHAT IS THIS!!!!

There is a single word written on her neck, just behind her right earlobe.

_Shivudu._

And that's not all. The word has been clearly written by none other than _Baahu_.

I wonder who Shivudu is, though.

Could it be the name used by Baahu while he was touring Kuntala incognito?

This is getting problematic.

I have promised Bhalla that Devasena would be his, and the last thing I want is my sons getting into a love triangle.

And yet, the fact that Baahu's handwriting exists on Devasena's body can only mean that he is sufficiently, ahem, well-acquainted with her.

Hang on, there does exist another plausible explanation, however incredible that sounds.

Baahu and Devasena could be soulmates.

Either way, forcing a marriage between Devasena and Bhalla sounds disastrous, not just for our family but for the entire kingdom.

But what about my promise to Bhalla?

I made a dangerous mistake there.

I should have remembered that there are princesses far more fortunate than my younger self-- princesses who have the freedom to choose their future husbands... princesses who are not used as a mere pawn for political alliances.

The damage has already been done, and there is only one way to rectify it.

"If two of your vows are contradicting each other, try your best to stay true to the vow that would be more beneficial to the kingdom," my late mother-in-law had advised me ages ago.

It's time to listen to her words. And I will ensure a nice bride for Bhalla as soon as possible.

My eyes turn towards Baahu, aiming to quickly scan his feelings about Devasena before I can come to a final decision.

A gentle breeze manages to remove his unruly locks from his right shoulder, and I see what I need to see... there are words etched on his neck too, in a location identical to that of Devasena.

_I knew something was amiss the moment I saw you._

The handwriting is unmistakably that of Devasena... I clearly remember her bold signature at the end of that letter.

"Make arrangements for the wedding of Baahu and Devasena," I announce without much ado. "The wedding will take place on the Shukla Navami of the coming month!"

I can see Bhalla's jaw drop open despite his best efforts to maintain an expressionless face, and my husband has presently greeted me with an incredulous gaze, but they dare say nothing, because they already know what's coming next.

"This is my word, and my word is the law!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
